stevenuniversofanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lições
Lições é o 18º episódio de Comet Gems. 'Sinopse' Safira Amarela e Pérola Vermelha visitam Chris. Lá, Chris pergunta o que elas são. 'Enredo' Na Base das Comet Gems, Safira Amarela está na sala, observando se tinha alguém próximo. Ela começa a olhar em cada canto da base, mas não encontra ninguém. Aliviada, ela vai na direção do transportador, ela sobe no transportador e percebe que Pérola Vermelha está do seu lado. Ela se assusta. Safira Amarela: Ahhh! Onde estava que apareceu do nada?! Pérola Vermelha: Estava atrás de você o tempo todo, pode me chamar de "Péroninja". Mas enfim, onde você estava indo? Safira Amarela: Já que é você, eu posso contar, eu vou... Visitar o Chris! Pérola Vermelha: Então vamos! Afinal, tenho que agradecê-lo por ter nos salvado aquele dia. As duas se transportam para Jupiter. Ao chegarem lá, elas vão na direção do foguete de Chris, enquanto começam a olhar ao seu redor, preocupadas com as criaturas que apareceram daquela vez. Elas encontram o foguete de Chris. O foguete estava danificado, com vários amassados. Pérola Vermelha supoe que as criaturas atacaram Chris. Safira Amarela começa a acreditar na suposição de Pérola Vermelha e chuta a porta do foguete, entra e começa a procurar Chris. Safira Amarela: Chris, Chris! Você está aqui?! Pérola Vermelha: Vamos procurar a pedra dele. Safira Amarela: Ele não é uma Gem, ele não tem pedra! Pérola Vermelha: Hmm... Então vamos procurar o corpo. Pérola Vermelha sai do foguete em busca de Chris. Safira Amarela escuta um assobio, ela aciona sua arma para se prevenir. Chris aparece e fica assustado ao ver que a porta do seu foguete estava destruída. Chris:' O que aconteceu com a porta do meu foguete?! Safira Amarela: Você está vivo! Que bom! - Ela abraça Chris, ele fica corado. Pérola Vermelha reaparece, carregando um esqueleto. Pérola Vermelha: Olha eu achei esse corpo aqui, acho que é... Você está vivo! Espera, então de quem esse esqueleto? - Pérola Vermelha joga o esqueleto pra fora do foguete. Chris: Meninas eu já recebo vocês, mas tenho que consertar essa porta, não quero ser jogado no vácuo do espaço e morrer. Chris conserta a porta de seu foguete. Ele oferece algo pra Safira Amarela e Pérola Vermelha comerem, mas Safira Amarela recusa, dizendo que elas não necessitam comer. Chris fica confuso e pergunta o por quê disso e o que elas eram. Pérola Vermelha diz que elas eram Gems, mas que isso não empedia ela de provar comida humana, ela pergunta o que Chris tinha, ele da um pedaço de bolo pra ela. Ela come o pedaço de bolo e fica fascinada com o gosto. Pérola Vermelha: Que coisa deliciosa! Tem mais desse "bolo"? Chris: Tem, é só ir naquela sala e pegar mais. - Pérola Vermelha vai pegar mais bolo - Continuando nosso assunto, o que são Gems? Safira Amarela: Como posso explicar, somos pedras que adquirem uma forma e temos muitas habilidades, como modificar nosso corpo, acionar nossas armas, se fundir... Chris: Se fundir? Como assim? Safira Amarela: As Gems podem se fundir, nos sincronizamos com uma ou mais Gems e nos fundimos em uma poderosa Gem. Chris: Seria incrível ver uma fusão de Gem! Safira Amarela: Vamos realizar seu desejo, Pérola Vermelha, pode vir aqui? Pérola Vermelha sai da cozinha de Chris, com vários farelos de bolo no seu rosto. Pérola Vermelha: Que foi? Safira Amarela: Que tal mostrarmos ao Chris o que é uma fusão? Pérola Vermelha: Por que não? Elas ativam suas pedras e começam a sincronizar. Safira Amarela faz passos delicados e calmos, enquanto Pérola Vermelha faz passos de balé delicados. Elas estão prestes a se fundir, mas escutam um grito pavoroso. Elas perguntam o que foi isso, Chris responde que eram as criaturas, que elas estavam se aproximando do foguete. Ele manda as duas irem embora para sua própria segurança, Safira Amarela diz que deve ficar para protegê-lo, ele responde que está ali a meses e sabe como se defender. Elas saem correndo. Pérola Vermelha: Eu não quero morrer pra essas criaturas, eu não quero morrer pra essas criaturas, eu não... Safira Amarela: Fica calma! Nós já escapamos uma vez, vamos escapar de novo! A propósito, o transportador está logo ali. Elas sobem no transportador e se transportam para a base das Comet Gems. Está tudo escuro e silencioso na base, Pérola Vermelha entra no seu quarto e Safira Amarela fica na sala. Porém, Vivianita acende uma luz, assustando Safira Amarela. Vivianita: Onde você estava? Safira Amarela: E-Eu... Fui andar, ficar aqui o dia inteiro sem fazer nada é muito chato, não sabia? Vivianita: É a segunda vez que isso acontece... Você está escondendo algo, mas fique sabendo que eu estou de olho em você. Vivianita entra em seu quarto. Safira Amarela olha com uma expressão de raiva para a porta do quarto de Vivianita. Safira Amarela: Você também está escondendo algo, não vai demorar muito pra eu descobrir o que é. 'Personagens' *Safira Amarela *Pérola Vermelha *Chris *Vivianita 'Curiosidades' *Pérola Vermelha encontra um esqueleto em Júpiter, revelando que houve outros humanos além de Chris lá. *Pérola Vermelha come pela primeira vez, amando comida a partir disto. *Chris descobre o que são Gems e suas habilidades. *Safira Amarela e Pérola Vermelha quase se fundem neste episódio. **No projeto original deste episódio, elas iriam se fundir e sua fusão faria sua estreia na série, mas a fusão foi retirada do episódio. *No final do episódio, Safira Amarela revela a desconfiança que tem de Vivianita, dizendo que ela escondia algo. 'Referências' *A frase de Safira Amarela "Chris, Chris! Você está aqui?!" é uma referência á um famoso jogo, conhecido mais na internet, onde a pessoa consulta um espírito e pergunta "Charlie, Charlie, are you here?" (Charlie, Charlie, você está aqui?) 'Continuidade' *Safira Amarela e Pérola Vermelha vão a Júpiter pela segunda vez, a primeira sendo em "Prazer em Conhecê-lo". Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Comet Gems